The rock
by chica sin nombre
Summary: La segunda parte de "Una linda tarde" pero esta vez con The rock como nuestros protagonistas
1. Chapter 1

**Hola mis fieles seguidores, como les dije, aquí les traigo la segunda parte de "Una linda tarde" pero en este fic los protagonistas serán "THE ROCK". Y verán una sorpresa en esta historia (Recuerden que tienen 17 años, pasaron 2 años desde que Corey y Laney se reconciliaron, solo para aclarar) sin más al fic.**

Pov Shanon.

Dormía plácidamente en mi cuarto, soñando con la muerte de cosas que me enferman, como: Jitomate, personas que odian el chocolate, el estúpido de Antonio dándome reflexiones de la vida y clases de matemáticas. Cuando de repente la horrenda voz de Antonio se escuchó junto a unos golpes al otro lado de la puerta haciendo que despierte.

-¡Déjame dormir, idiota!- Grite tomando una taza que estaba en la mesita de noche junto a mi cama y aventándola a la puerta para después taparme con las cobijas hasta la cabeza. Antonio entro a mi habitación un poco enojado.

-¿Olvidaste que el alcalde nos dijo que teníamos que ir a la prepa?, si no vamos ara sus cosas raras, además, tu corriste a el maestro que nos enseñaba en casa.- Dijo el aventándome una mochila donde estaban todos mis cuadernos.

-Okey, no molestes, y por cierto yo no lo corrí, el no tolero unas cuantas serpientes sueltas por la casa- Dije molesta, me levante y me talle los ojos- Lárgate para poder cambiarme-Se fue y yo corrí a mi armario y busque unos converse negros, una playera verde, un pantalón de mezclilla y una sudadera gris. Me puse mi ropa y cepille mi cabello, no tenía muchas ganas de peinarme así que solo me desenrede el cabello y me hice mi fleco de lado.

Tome la mochila que estaba sobre mi cama y baje para comer algo antes de irme, llegue a la cocina y estaban todos

Jeff traía una camisa de cuadros rojos y negros con un pantalón negro y unos tenis blancos.

Laney traía una blusa azul sin magas, un pantalón negro y unas botas del mismo color

Antonio… apenas lo mire y me comencé a reír.

-Jajaja, te ves ridículo, jajaja- Antonio tenía el cabello perfectamente peinado con mucho gel, ni un solo cabello fuera de su lugar, la camisa fajada y bien abrochada junto a un chaleco negro y una pulsera muy grande del mismo color.

-Cállate, idiota- Dijo molesto con un leve sonrojo. Odiaba admitirlo, pero él siempre ha sido muy lindo, solo me gusta molestarlo porque a veces se sonroja y se ve más tierno que de costumbre. Si, lo sé, soy demasiado cursi, pero solo cuando hablo de quien me gusta, lamentablemente Antonio es un torpe que no se da cuenta de mis indirectas.

-Okey, ya fue suficiente, ven aquí- Él se acercó aun sonrojado. Le saque la camisa de los pantalones, desabroche su chaleco y un botón de su camisa, y le revolví el cabello.- Ya estas guapo- Dije sonriendo, pero solo logre que estuviera más rojo que un tomatito. Por dentro saltaba de alegría, estas pequeñas cosa me hacían creer que yo también le gusto, solo espero que algún día le pueda decir lo que siento.

-Ya vámonos, Corey dice que el autobús pasara en 2 minutos- Dijo Laney saliendo de la casa.

-Claro Lani- Jeff salió mientras comía una manzana

-Esto fue una mala idea, mejor me quedare- Dijo mi amigo pelinegro sentándose en el sofá de la sala. Me puse un poco triste por él, se perfectamente por que se arrepintió. La última vez que estuvo en una escuela lo molestaron por años (5 para ser exacta), yo lo defendía pero siempre encontraban la manera de hacerle daño, también me molestaban a mí, pero fue por menos tiempo ya que aprendí a defenderme. Me senté junto a él.

-Antonio, sé que esto será difícil para ti, también es un poco difícil para mí, pero te prometo que todo estará bien, todo lo que pasamos ya fue, ya acabo, nadie te lastimara- Tome su muñeca y le quite la pulsera mostrando varios cortes, el soltó una lagrima.- No volverá a pasar esto, juntos en toda esta porquería ¿recuerdas?- Dije limpiando la lagrima que recorría su mejilla, se puso su pulsera y dio un pequeño suspiro.

-Claro- Se levantó del sofá y me tomo de la mano para que lo siguiera, al salir nos dimos cuenta de que perdimos el autobús por estar hablando- Genial, ahora tendremos que caminar- Dijo Antonio casi gritando mientras pateaba una roca.

-Cálmate, llegaremos-Comenzamos a caminar y hablar un poco, Antonio dejo de pensar en todo lo que sucedió unos años atrás, me alegraba que estuviera otra vez feliz, y a mí no me puede engañar, se cuándo finge sentir algo que no siente, excepto cuando le gusta alguien, nunca lo he visto enamorado y no sé cómo actuaria.

-Ya llegamos- Dijo Antonio- ¿Dónde está ese par de idiotas?- Pregunto, buscamos con la mirada hasta que vimos a Laney con Corey y Jeff hablando en el patio, mire el gran reloj que había en la parte de arriba de la escuela, faltaban 15 minutos para entrar a los salones.

-Vamos con ellos- Caminamos hacia nuestros amigos para hablar un rato.

-Hola chicos… ¿Y eso?-Pregunto Corey.- ¿Ya son novios?- Antonio y yo los vimos extrañados cuando recordamos algo, nunca nos soltamos de la mano, al instante nos soltamos y volteamos la mirada sonrojados.

-Jajaja, parecen tomatitos- Rio Laney.

-Cállate, eres malvada- Dije fingiendo llorar.- Como sea, ¿quieren ir por hamburguesas después de clases? Por la prisa no comí nada antes de venir

-No lo sé, Jeff me invito unas antes de irnos y estoy llena, pero de seguro en la salida vuelve mi hambre- Dijo Laney poniendo su brazo alrededor del hombro de Jeff y el alrededor del de Laney.

-Claro, pero antes quiero llevar a Laney MI NOVIA a mi casa por un regalo que le deje allí- Dijo Corey celoso quitando el brazo de su primo y abrazando a Laney alejándola de Jeff.

-Nunca dejaras de ser celoso ¿O si primito?- Dijo Jeff jugando.

-No soy celoso-Dijo Corey defendiéndose.

-¿Entonces no te importa que lleve a Lani a...? ¿Cómo la llamaría? Una "reunión" solo ella y yo- Dijo el mayor de los riffin, tomando de los hombros a Laney y guiñándole el ojo sin que Corey se diera cuenta, los cuatro sabíamos que iba a pasar, solo había dos opciones:

1.- Corey cargaría a Laney como costal de papas lejos de Jeff y no la dejaría de abrazar todo el día para que nadie se le acerque.

2.- Le diría que no hay problema con un tic nervioso y los seguiría a todos lados para ver que Jeff no se le acerque a menos de 2 metros.

-Claro, vayan, solo los dos, sin mí para cuidar a Laney- Dijo con el tic, trataba de no reírme, esto es muy gracioso, hasta Antonio tenía ganas de reírse, Laney cerro muy fuerte la boca y abrazo a Jeff para ver explotar a Corey.

-¿Sabes qué?, si hay problema, adiós- Tomo a Laney y la cargo en su hombro mientras corría. Todos comenzamos a reír, cada vez que Jeff, Antonio o cualquier otro chico se le acercaba, el explotaba en celos.

-Esta fue la vez más rara, jajaja, nunca le da el tic y se la lleva al mismo tiempo jajaja- dejamos de reír y miramos el reloj.

-Faltan 5 minutos, deberíamos…- Alguien me abrazo de la nada gritando, la iba a golpear pero me detuve cuando me dejo ver su cara, era alguien muy especial para mí, prometimos ser siempre amigas a pesar de la distancia.

-¡Juli!, ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- Grite abrazándola.

-Regrese aquí cuando supe que vendrías- Dijo mi compañera sonriendo y cargándome mientras me daba vueltas.

\- Este… ¿Hola? Seguimos aquí- Dijo Antonio incómodo. Ella me dejo de dar vueltas y me bajo.

-Lo siento chicos, ella es Juli, mi hermana- Dije feliz (N/A: ¿Recuerdan a Juli de mi fic "Darle una rosa"?, pues aquí está ¡Sorpresa!)

 **Descripción de Juli**

Juli es una chica con un largo cabello castaño, más alta que Shanon, usa una falda negra con una camisa blanca y unos botines negros. Es un poco atlética y buena en la escuela, siempre ha sido excelente en todo lo que intenta, ama la música casi tanto como Shanon, nunca ha intentado tocar ningún instrumento y es muy unida a su hermana, es 2 meses mayor que ella.

-Hola chicos- Juli se quitó el cabello de la cara, el cual termino ahí después de varias vueltas, Jeff la miro embobado y yo me reí por lo bajo, pero mire a Antonio, tenía una media sonrisa y una mirada de tonto enamorado, Juli le devolvió la mirada un poco sonrojada, me sentí un poco triste al verlo, el me gustaba desde los ocho años, siempre había una chica que quería coquetearle (después de que lo dejaran de molestar se arregló mucho más y era irresistible para las chicas) y yo la ahuyentaba, no solo porque me gustara, si no que me lo pedía, terminaba fingiendo ser su novia, y paso algo que hizo que el me gustara más, pero a la vez que lo odiara.

Flas back

-Shanon, ayúdame- Dijo Antonio alarmado, estábamos en la fiesta del cumpleaños número 15 de Jeff, en ese tiempo ya éramos famosos, había mucha gente, en especial chicas.

-¿Qué paso ahora?- Dije dejando un vaso con soda en la mesa que estaba junto a mí.

\- Natalia me pidió ser su novio pero yo no quiero, es muy prejuiciosa y tiene más maquillaje que cara- Eso era cierto, era muy rara, se maquillaba demasiado y tenía su grupo de retrasadas siguiéndola. Antonio siempre me usa de excusa para rechazar a las chicas, no me gusta pero bueno, lo que sea por un amigo, un amigo que termina golpeado cada vez que termino de fingir.

-Okey, vamos ¿Dónde está?- Pregunte tomando su mano mientras caminábamos y decirle lo de siempre, "así es, soy su novia, ¿No lo notaste?, nuca nos separamos" y abrazarlo.

-Aquí está, pequeña- Dijo Antonio cuando llegamos a la fuente de chocolate, ahí estaba Natalia, usaba un vestido rojo MUY corto y unas zapatillas del mismo color, sin faltar sus tres kilos de maquillaje.

-Así que ¿Eres su novia?- Dijo incrédula, me acerque más a Antonio y sonreí. Que empiece el show.

-Así es, ¿no se nota?- Pregunte como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo. Odio hacer esto, siempre hago lo mismo por este idiota y nunca lo agradece, termino muy mal después de todo esto, solo me usa, y no es algo que me ponga feliz.

-¿Y porque nunca se besan?, nadie los ha mirado hacerlo- Dijo con usa sonrisa de victoria en sus labios. Me alegre por una parte, si le decía que no soy su novia y la rechazaba dejaría de usarme para evitar a todas estas tipas.

-No nos gusta hacerlo en público- Dijo el mirándome, por dentro lo quería golpear, no quiero que tenga una novia, pero si hace esto una vez más, perderá a una amiga.

-Entonces bésense, nadie los mira, solo yo- Esta chica está colmando mi paciencia, si sigue con esta terminara en un hospital. Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Antonio me beso, puso sus manos en mi cadera. Me deje llevar y puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y cerré los ojos, fue un beso un poco largo y tierno. Al momento de separarnos ella se había ido.

-Eso estuvo cerca, adiós amiga- Dijo sonrojado, lo tome del brazo y lo jale hasta el patio de la casa de Jeff. Tenía mucho de qué hablar con él.

-Cállate y sígueme- Dije calmada. Al llegar al patio me acerque mucho a Antonio poniéndolo nervioso.

-¿Q-que pasa?- Pregunto titubeando. Acerque mi cara aún más a la de el mientras me ponía de puntillas ya que él es más alto, cerró los ojos y yo sonreí. De la nada… mi mano estaba dándole un fuerte golpe en la mejilla.

-¡¿Y eso porque?!- Grito sobándose la cara. Yo lo mire muy enojada y cerré los puños. ¿Qué creía? ¿Que dejaría esto así como así?

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡Sabes bien que nunca he besado a alguien, y aunque te suene cursi yo quería que mi primer beso fuera especial, no solo para alejarte de una chica retrasada!- Respondí, estaba enojada y triste.- ¿Tienes idea de cómo me siento cada vez que me usas?- Mis ojos se ponían cristalinos.- Solo me vez como un juguete, después de lo que he hecho por ti no te molestas en agradecerme, te defendí por años de esos idiotas, me eche la culpa cuando destrozaste mi cochera, me disfrace de payaso para la fiesta de tu primito porque no conseguiste uno, dejo que finjas que soy tu novia para alejarte de ellas ¿Y tú lo agradeces? ¡No!- Comencé a llorar.- Estoy harta de que solo me vean como un juguete- Cerré los ojos y deje que las lágrimas salieran, sentí unas manos limpiando mis lágrimas. Abrí mis ojos y lo vi hay frente a mí, tomando mi cara en sus manos.

-Lo siento, no debí ser tan torpe- Me abrazo por un largo rato.- Gracias por todo- Dijo finalmente.- Vamos, Hay fresas con chocolate.

-Mis favoritas…- Entramos a la fiesta, bailamos y comimos, una buena noche al final.

Fin flash back

No sé qué are si a él le gusta Juli, es mi hermana pero no quiero que me quite las pocas oportunidades que tengo ¿Qué se supone que haga?

Pov Antonio

Ella es hermosa, no tenía idea de que Shanon tuviera una hermana, es muy bonita, solo he sentido algo similar con alguien… Shanon, esa idiota rara que tanto me gusta, pero estoy completamente seguro de que no le gusto. Juli me miro y se sonrojo, tal vez tenga una oportunidad con ella y por fin olvidar a Shanon, después de todo ¿Qué puedo perder?

 **¿Qué les pareció mi sorpresa?, "Darle una rosa" se relacionara mucho con este fic, así que sigan leyendo ambos. En el siguiente episodio verán que rayos hace Corey con Laney, espero que les haya gustado, sin más que decir bye**

 **-Chica sin nombre**


	2. Gimnasia

**¿Ignorada? Si, como no decidieron de que querían el especial le pregunte a mis amigos quienes no tenían ni idea de que hablaba, pero el ganador fue… ¡The Rock! Así que toda esta semana capitulo nuevo. Sin más al fic.**

Pov Corey.

Estaba en clase de Literatura con Laney y Jeff. Odio esta materia ya que es una clase avanzada, pero para estar con mi Lanes estudie mucho, además ¿Qué clase de novio seria si la dejo con Jeff?

-¿Saldremos hoy? Ya sabes sin Jeff como te dijo

-Eres un celoso sin remedio- Dijo ella enojada. Tenía puesta una playera que decía "Novia de Corey Jaron Riffin" y eso la molesto ¿Pero porque?

-¿Querer cuidarte es ser celoso?- Dije indignado, nunca admitiré eso, porque yo no soy celoso, solo cuido a mi novia. Ella escribía algo en su libreta sin tomarme mucho en cuenta.

-No…pero cargarme como costal de papas y obligarme a usar esto si- Dijo en voz baja. La maestra hablaba y Laney le ponía atención, aunque…yo no mucha-. Solo cállate, hablamos cuando acabe esta clase.

La mire con ojos de perrito y ella dio un suspiro. Arranco una hoja, escribió y me la dio.

 _ **¿A qué hora?**_

 _ **Saliendo de la escuela :3**_

 _ **Celoso**_

 _ **¡Que no lo soy!**_

 _ **Si lo eres Riffin ;)**_

 _ **¿Pero aún me amas?**_

 _ **Claro tonto peli azul**_

 _ **Te amo**_

 _ **Y yo a ti 3**_

 _Pov Shanon_

Juli iría con Antonio y con migo en la mayoría de clases. Estaba feliz, por un lado estaría con mi hermana y con Antonio, pero por otro, Juli siempre había sido la hermana bonita y talvez, como siempre, Juli se quedaría con el chico. Aunque somos muy parecidas en apariencia hay cosas que la hacen más linda, por ejemplo: Ella es más alta, su cabello es lacio lo que la hace ver tierna, pesa menos que yo y lo que más odio, ella ya no necesita brackets.

Cuando teníamos once a ella le pusieron sus brackets, y a los trece a mí, no sé cuándo se los quitaron, el punto es que yo aún los necesito, tal vez no es la gran cosa pero tengo una excusa: parezco Trina… ¿Ahora me entienden?

-Buenos días- Dijimos los tres entrando, llegamos dos minutos tarde pero ahí estaba la profesora y algunos alumnos.

-Buenos días, pacen y preséntense- Dijo, se veía dulce. La obedecimos y nos paramos en frente de la clase.

-Hola, yo soy…

-¡Tú eres Shanon García y el Antonio Valdez de The Rock!- Grito una chica rubia, me asuste algo pero me calme. Antonio se veía incomodo, nunca le gustó mucho que actuaran así.

-Bueno…y yo soy Juli García, un gusto- Dijo Juli pasando su brazo por mi hombro. Varios chicos soltaron un suspiro y yo rodé los ojos. La maestra empezó a escribir algo y yo camine a un asiento que estaba junto a uno vacío esperando que Juli o Antonio se sentaran ahí pero un chico le gano el lugar a mi hermana-. ¿Qué te pasa? Yo me iba a sentar ahí.

-¿Es mi problema?- Dijo el. Discretamente tome su brazo y lo apreté lo más fuerte que pude asiendo que el soltara un quejido.

-¿Algún problema Tyler?- Dijo la maestra que se había dado la vuelta, le di una mirada amenazadora al chico asustándolo, el solo negó con la cabeza y se fue a otro lugar.

-Gracias hermanita- Dijo ella sentándose, atrás estaba mi amigo mirando embobado a Juli. Me sentí triste pero ese sentimiento se fue por un tubo cuando me lanzo un papelito a la banca.

 _ **¿Por qué nunca nos contaste de ella?**_

 _ **No la veo desde los ocho solo hablamos por chat y dejamos de hacerlo cuando cumplió 14 no quería hablar mucho sobre eso**_

 _ **Lo siento**_

 _ **No importa ahora está aquí le tengo que contar muchas cosas OwO**_

 _ **Genial ¿Son muy unidas?**_

 _ **Si Porque tanta curiosidad?**_

 _ **Solo quería saber**_

La clase fue aburrida, pero entendí a la perfección. Los tres salimos para ir a gimnasia, quería que la tierra me tragara, nunca he sido buena en esa clase… nunca, y siempre tengo la suerte de que los estúpidos uniformes sean demasiado ajustados y se note más que soy un poco regordeta, odio cuando hacen eso.

Pov Laney

Salí de la clase junto a mi peli azul y a Jeff, tocaba gimnasia así que tenía que ir a ponerme el uniforme.

-Espero que los uniformes no sean como los de nuestra otra escuela- Dijo Jeff, los dos nos paramos en seco dejando a Corey confundido-. Olvide el problema de Shanon ¡¿Y se escondió otra vez?!

-La iré a buscar- Solté a Corey de la mano y corrí a los baños. Shanon tenía un problema con gimnasia, odia ir a correr y tener que hacer ejercicio, es muy fuerte pero parece que ese uniforme le quita toda su fuerza. Además no es por ser mala, pero ama comer y sube muy rápido de peso, no es gorda, pero tampoco delgada. Llegue al baño y me encontré a Antonio en la puerta.- ¿Se escondió ahí?- Pregunte.

-Sí, trate de llevarla al gimnasio pero se metió y yo no puedo entrar- Entre y grite el nombre de Shanon, pero nadie respondía.

-Sé que estas aquí, no eres Eleanor- Dije irónica. Escuche un estornudo y abrí la puerta de dónde provenía, hay estaba Shanon con el uniforme blanco y negro sonriendo nerviosa.- Sal de ahí.

-No quiero, me lastime la rodilla ayer cuando salimos a patinar ¿Recuerdas?

-Y cuando te pregunte si te dolía saltaste de las escaleras y diste un mortal hacia atrás, ahora vamos al gimnasio- Una chica castaña entro y me miro raro.

-¿Me dejas hablar con ella?- Dijo acercándose al baño donde estaba mi amiga, probablemente era una fan.

-¿Juli?- Dijo Shanon asomando la cabeza para ver a la chica-. Escuchen, Laney: Sabes que soy mala, y ya me golpee lo suficiente ayer. Juli: Eres mi hermana y te amo pero no me obligaras a ir.

-¡¿Hermana?!- Grite. No me esperaba que fuera su hermana, aunque se ven muy parecidas. Ambas asintieron asustadas y di un suspiro-. ¿Me ayudas con ella?

-Vamos- La cargo por encima de su hombro como Corey a mí. Estaba sorprendida, no se veía exactamente fuerte.

-Te odio- Dijo ella rendida. Cuando la dejo en el gimnasio Antonio, Juli y yo fuimos a los vestidores y nos cambiamos, al salir Juli se veía muy desarreglada, su cabello revuelto y el uniforme estaba algo grande para ella.

-No me presente, soy Juli, la hermana de Shanon- Rio-. Pero eso ya lo sabias.

-Laney, supongo que me conoces- Le di mi mamo y la tomo-. ¿Sabes porque ella no quiere correr enfrente de los demás?

-Pues, cuando éramos niñas se ponía muy nerviosa al hacer cualquier cosa enfrente de alguien, la tenía que ayudar y bueno… eso no le agradaba mucho.

-Ya veo, espero que te acostumbres a cargarla para llevarla al gimnasio, es muy terca- Ambas reímos y salimos de ahí para no llegar más tarde a la clase.

 **Sé que publique tarde, pero pase casi todo el día escribiendo los cinco capítulos de la semana, casi me matan en la escuela por hacerlo, espero y les haya gustado el capítulo, sin más que decir bye**

 **-Chica sin nombre**


	3. Un dia de golpes

**Ustedes: Capitulo diario mi trasero ¬¬**

Pov Kin

Llegue al gimnasio con mi hermano cuando vi a Jeff, Antonio, a Corey, Laney y a… ¿Shanon siendo cargada por una chica?

-Hola, ¿Qué le paso a Shanon?- Dije confundido. Sé que esa chica es rara pero creo que esto se excede.

-Trate de saltarme esta clase pero ella- Señalo a la chica-. Me trajo a la fuerza aquí, y cuando trate de escapar me cargo.

-Vamos, no eres mala deportista, solo piensa que estas en casa-Dijo la chica-. Soy Juli por cierto, la hermana de esta enana- Ella estaba fatal, con el cabello desordenado y su uniforme

-¡Cállate!

-Un gusto Juli- Dije haciendo una reverencia, pero un balón me golpeo haciendo que me callera-. Odio mi vida.

-Lo sé- Dijo Laney ayudándome a levantarme. El silbato del maestro sonó anunciando que debíamos ir para ver el ejercicio de hoy.

-Bien chicos y chicas, hoy darán una pequeña carrera en parejas, excepto los nuevos, ellos harán el ejercicio que hicimos al iniciar el año, trepar la cuerda. Los nuevos vayan allá- Señalo una esquina donde estaba la cuerda-. Los demás busquen una pareja, cuando ellos terminen ese ejercicio comenzaremos la carrera- Le di una palmada a Laney en la espalda y fui con Corey. Juli bajo a su hermana quien se veía temerosa. Eso era raro, Shanon era incluso más valiente que Laney, nunca la habíamos visto así. El maestro saco una libreta y leyó unos nombres-. Empezara… Antonio Valdez, trepa y toca la campana.

El obedeció y lo hizo con un poco de dificultad. Bajo y choco puños con Jeff.

Kon se subió a mis hombros y caí otra vez.

-¿Cuánto falta para irnos?

-La clase empezó hace quince minutos- Dije apenas respirado.

-¿Creen que Lanes pueda subir?

-Ho no…

-¿Qué?- Dijo Corey confundido. Mi gemelo y yo nos levantamos riendo un poco-. El novio protector y celoso llego a la escuela.

-Que no soy celoso- Dijo indignado. Lo era, y mucho. Kon y yo reímos.

-¡Silencio! La siguiente, Laney Penn- Laney lo subió en 30 segundos, lo que era normal ver para mí y mis amigos, pero para el maestro fue "¡¿Qué rayos fue eso?!"-. Ham, siguiente Jeff Riffin.

-¡Esto es divertido!- Dijo Jeff cuando llego a la cima-. Nunca me bajare.

-¡Vamos niño! ¡Tienes que bajar!

-Espere… ¡Jeff baja ahora o subiré ahí y cortare esa cuerda!- Dijo Laney dándole una mirada amenazadora. El bajo casi al instante dejando más sorprendido al profesor.

-Solo sube niña- Señalo a Juli quien subió muy rápido, casi tanto como Laney, y al bajar cayó perfectamente.

-Tú puedes Shanon- Dijo ella dándole ánimos. Shanon suspiro y tomo fuertemente la cuerda, comenzó a trepar con dificultad. Apenas y se sostenía, los demás se reían un poco al ver a Shanon. Laney, Antoni, Juli y Jeff asustaron a todos los que se reían con una mirada ¿Para ser parte de The Rock debes tener mirada de dragón?

Cuando ella por fin llego a la cima toco la campana pero cayo y los demás se rieron.

-¿Estas bien?- Dijo su hermana. Shanon se para y asintió bajando la cabeza.

-Solo vamos a correr- Seguimos la clase normalmente. Y por fin el resto del día lo pase con mis amigos, aunque les tuve que pasar cada apunte y trabajo.

Pov Antonio

Estaba con los chicos en la cafetería, hablando, y le hacíamos mil preguntas a Shanon y a Juli.

-¿Por qué no nos contaste de tu hermana?

-No me gustaba hablar de eso porque ya no la veía.

-¿Cómo nunca la vimos?

-Yo iba en una escuela diferente, yo vivía con papá y Shanon con mamá así que tuve que ir a la primaria más cercana a mi casa.

-¿Por qué te fuiste?

-Mi papa obtuvo un trabajo que involucraba viajar constantemente y fui con él.

-¿Por qué Shanon no fue?

-No quería dejar sola a mamá

-¿Color favorito de Juli?

-Verde- Igual que el mío.

-¿Comida favorita?

-Espagueti- La mía igual.

-¿Banda favorita?

-Obviamente The Rock.

-Eso es un alago- Dijo Jeff riendo-. ¿Y dónde te quedaras?

-Pues, papá solía tener una casa aquí, pero no sé si este bien, llegue hoy muy temprano y cuando puse un pie en Peaceville corrí a la escuela- Dijo Juli. Ella era bonita, se veía tierna y me hacía sentir bien, pero ¿Puedo decir cómo me siento con solo un día de verla?

-Te podrías quedar con nosotros- Dije sin pensarlo. Todos asintieron menos Shanon que se veía algo triste, pero después la abrazo gritando "Si"

-Seria genial, como cuando teníamos ocho- Dijo mí amiga.

-No lo sé…- Le hizo ojos de perrito, odio cuando hace eso, termino haciendo lo que me pida-. ¿Cuándo voy?

-Hoy mismo, cuando salgamos de la escuela ¿Dónde dejaste tus cosas?

-En mi auto- Dijo ella riendo.

-Bien, lo llevaras a casa de Laney- Dijo Shanon, el resto del día fue normal. Y conocí mucho de Juli ya que hablamos entre clases. Ella es muy parecida a mí, de hecho eso fue extraño, tal vez por eso le agrado a Shanon.

-Juli- Dije cuando salíamos de la última clase.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Pues, quería saber si querías salir por unos helados, para conocernos mejor- Dije nervioso, solo espero no haberme sonrojado.

-Claro- Rio-. ¿Pero ahora? Creo que mi hermana se enojaría.

-Estará bien- Puse mi mano en el corazón y otra en el aire- Promesa de Antonio.

-De acuerdo, entonces vamos- Salimos sin esperar a nadie. Fuimos a la heladería donde Laney nos contó que se peleó con Corey, pedimos los helados y comimos mientras hablábamos de temas al azar.

-Oye, espero no te molestes pero ¿Por qué te desarreglaste tanto en gimnasia?

-Pues, el problema de Shanon no es que se ponga nerviosa, solo no le gusta como se ve, y desde que recuerdo cada vez que eso pasó trato de verme peor que ella, es mi hermana, la cuidare de todo.

-Eso es realmente tierno- Dije. Pasaron unas tres horas donde descubrimos que éramos más parecidos de lo que ya sabíamos y decidimos que por fin era hora de irnos. Caminamos hasta llegar a la casa y cuando abrimos la puerta vimos a Shanon con una venda en la cabeza, en los brazos y en una pierna, Laney sujetaba una bolsa de hielo sobre la cabeza de ella, Jeff le ponía alcohol en unas heridas y Corey junto a los gemelos le ponían unas gasas.

-¡Dios!- Juli se acercó corriendo a su hermana-. ¿Qué te paso?

-¡¿A quién golpeo?!- Dije tomando su cara entre mis manos pero se alejo-. ¿Qué pasa?

 **-Chica sin nombre**


	4. Newmans

-¿Que pasa?- pregunto Antonio confundido, bajando las manos.

-Hoy era la pelea en parejas- dijo Shanon molesta. Entonces Antonio recordó que le había prometido ir a pelear junto a ella como hacían desde hace casi un año.

-Lo siento- se disculpo-. ¿Porque no me llamaste?

-¡Te llame mil veces!- grito moviéndose bruscamente y lastimándose.

-Que te quedes quita niña- dijo Kin volviéndola a sentar en el sofá y limpiando sus heridas. Antonio sacó su celular y lo vio...

 _20 llamas perdidas de_ _**Demonio Shanon ❤**_

 _16 mensajes no leídos de **Demonio Shanon ❤**_

 _4:20 pm_

 _Hola Nerd donde estas? Mi hermana esta contigo? Vengan rápido a casa._

 _4:35 pm_

 _Responde tonto._ _Ya te llame cinco veces._

 _4:4_ _5_ _pm_

 _Ven a la casa debemos entrenar._

 _4:5_ _0_ _pm_

 _En cuarenta minutos debemos estar en el gimnasio donde estas?_

 _5:_ _00_ _pm_

 _Debemos entrenar algo!_

 _5:_ _20_ _pm_

 _Es obvio que ya no pudimos entrenar_

 _5:21_ _pm_

 _Dile a Juli que venga, nos vemos allá._

 _5:21 pm_

 _Jeff me lleva._

 _5:25 pm_

 _Antonio Jaron Valdez!_

 _5:26 pm_

 _Estas muerto._

 _5:27 pm_

 _Esos idiotas nos llaman cobardes donde estas?!_

 _5:28 pm_

 _Tienes dos minutos para llegar._

 _5:30 pm_

 _Tienes cinco minutos mas!_

 _5:35 pm_

 _17 llamadas perdidas!_

 _5:35_ _pm_

 _Veinte llamadas!_

 _5:36 pm_

 _Olvidarlo, peleare sola_.

-Perdón, perdón, perdón- dijo Antonio. Shanon suspiro y asintió.

-Te perdono- dijo seca. Todos sabían que ella mentía, que no quería agrandar el problema, y algo que ignoraba Juli era que Shanon no quería pelear con Antonio, odiaba hacer eso.

-Deberías ir a tu cuarto, dormir- Shanon miró con molestia a Antonio.

 _Y se supone que es el listo._

-Como puedo moverme- dijo sarcástica, todos la habían dejado cuando Antonio estaba revisando su celular, así que tenia el camino libre para su plan.

-Solo callate- sin aviso Antonio cargo a Shanon, sin lastimarla-. A tu cuarto.

-¡Bajame!- grito sonrojada. Pero el la ignoró y la llevo a su cuarto dejándola en su cama-. ¿Al menos me ayudas a sentarme?, no quiero dormir.

-Esta bien- la acomodo como ella lo pidió y la miro unos segundos, para después sonreír. Se acostó en sus piernas y miro su cara algo confundida-. Perdón por no haber estado ahí.

-Aveces eres muy idiota- ambos empezaron a reír. Mientras recordaban.

 _-¡Ant!- grito una Shanon de nueve años mirando a su mejor amigo, golpeado, con heridas en la cara-. Te volvieron a lastimar._

 _-Si, cuando llegue ya estaba así- dijo Jeff con pesar. Odiaban cuando no podían defender a su amigo._

 _-Estoy bien- dijo seco. La castaña curo las heridas de Antonio, junto a Jeff, ella y Jeff se vengarían muy pronto._

 _-Voy por papas- dijo Jeff levantándose del sofá llendo a la cocina, Shanon miro a su amigo y se recostó en sus piernas._

 _-Debí protegerte- dijo ella-. Perdón por no estar ahí. -_

 _Tonta- dijo sonriendo-. Estoy bien, no es tu deber defenderme._

 _Desde ese día, era tradición que ambos hablaran en esa posición cuando lastimaban a Antonio, ya que a Shanon, nunca le pasaba nada._

-¡Chicos!- grito Kin, todos fijaron la vista en el, estaba muy emocionado-. ¡Kim viene!

-Wow, Kim, tu novia, la newman ¿Esa Kim?- preguntó Laney feliz empujando a Corey que la traía abrazada.

-¡Esa Kim!- Kon, Kin, y Laney empezaron a gritar felices, Corey sabia el porque su felicidad, pero Juli, y Jeff no tenían idea de que hablaban sus amigos.

-¿Quien es Kim?- preguntó Juli.

-Es la novia de Kin, y una amiga mía, ¿Cuando viene?

-Mañana, la voy a recojer en la estación de autobuses- Laney empezó a saltar muy emocionada.

Al día siguiente.

-Estúpido conductor- dijo una chica pelinegra, tenia su cabello atado en un chongo, con su fleco callendo y dos mechones mas largos a los lados, usaba lentes y un pantalón de mezclilla con una playera negra. Tenia una mochila en manos y una maleta rosa con un dibujo de un pianito y varias estampas-. Tiras un poco de asido en un asiento y te hechan de cualquier lugar.

-No vuelvo ha hacer algo así- dijo un pelirrojo bajando de un autobús, tenia una perforación en el labio y en el lóbulo. Usaba una chamarra negra y una playera verde. Tenia una maleta azul algo desgastada.

- _Uno, y uno, dos, unidos al fin_ \- cantaba una chica peliazul con las puntas moradas bajando de otro autobús. Usaba un gorro naranja con una calavera con pestañas y moño, también tenía un pequeño parche, usaba shorts de mezclilla y botas negras, junto a una playera blanca. En la mano derecha tenia una bolsa grande amarilla.

-Al fin, como te extrañe peaceville- dijo una rubia algo regordeta. Usaba una falda negra y botas azules, una playera blanca con una flama negra que tenia una N, y un cinturón del mismo color. Tenia dos maletas rojas, con varias palabras escritas.

Los cuatro estaban muy distraídos. El pelirrojo lamentándose de pasar seis meses en una horrible escuela, la pelinegra quejándose del conductor que la hecho del autobús por tirar asido. La peliazul cantando una vieja canción, y la rubia mirando todo con melancolía. De repente los cuatro chocaron.

-¡Fijate!- grito la peliazul a los tres.

-¡Vamos!- grito la de lentes-. ¡Me echan del autobús y ahora esto!

-¿Tu de que te quejas?- preguntó el pelirrojo moleso-. Estuve en la peor escuela del mundo y llego para que me emujen.

-¡Alto!- grito la rubia-. Un enano pelirrojo, una peliazul de gorro naranja, una chica de lentes que la corrieron del autobús, y una rubia que usa esto- señalo su playera-. ¿No les recuerda algo?

-¡¿Konnie?!- grito Kim feliz.

-¡¿Lenny?!- grito Carrie.

-¡¿Kim?!- grito Lenny.

-¡Carrie!- grito Konnie. Los cuatro se dieron un abrazo felices.

-Por dios, las extrañe- dijo Lenny separándose.

-¡Kim!- grito alguien a lo lejos. Era Kin. Se abalanzó sobre la chica dándole un beso-. ¡Te extrañe!

-¡Y yo a ti tonto!- grito Kim.

-Linda escena- dijo Laney mirando a sus amigos. Todo grojband estaba ahí, junto a unos chicos.

-Siempre tan linda Laney- dijo Lenny reconociéndola al instante.

-Callate Nepp- dijo abrazándolo. Corey bufo dándole miedo a Lenny.

-¿Nepp?- preguntó Juli, Lenny la vio y la recordó, esa que lo ayudo siempre-. Lenny...

-Juli- sin decir mas se abrazaron, como si no hubiera mañana, Antonio y Carrie fruncieron el ceño molestos-. Parece que es día de reencuentros.

-Jeje- y entonces la vio, Shanon, la chica estaba viendo todo sin interés, aun con golpes y moretones. -¡¿Tu?!- grito molesto. Shanon miro a Lenny molesta.

-Un minuto- Shanon sonrió con malicia y se acerco a Lenny-. Pero si es Lennyta Nepp. El nerd mas miedoso y nena del mundo.

-¿Que todos se conocen aquí?- pregunto Corey confundido.

 **¿Alguien noto que me gustan los reencuentros? :v**

 **-Chica sin nombre**


End file.
